No Turning Back
by CoolAnimeArtist
Summary: Inuyasha has hurt Kagome many times before, but this time he goes to far. He has crossed the line and thrown Kagome over the edge. Can he bring her back now? Or will he lose her forever?Warning LanguageRomance scenes maybe
1. Hurtful

No Turning Back

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Description – Inuyasha has hurt Kagome many times before, but this time he goes to far. He has crossed the line and thrown Kagome over the edge. Can he bring her back now? Or will he lose her forever?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: Short, 4-5 chaptered story. Always about InuxKag :D

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: Introduction

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome gazed at the newest jewel shard they had gotten early that day. She smiled, knowing this time, they couldn't have gotten it without her help.

_The demon was one they had never seen before. A long, slender body with about sixty skinny legs that jutted out from its body in an L shape. Peering up at it's eyes, filled with darkness and no regard or care for any being. _

_Inuyasha had been pinned to the ground by the demon, his sword yards away from him, and implanted in the ground. _

_Sango tried helping. She threw her Hirakotsu at the middle of it, having no effect on the thick shell that protected every inch of the demon's body. Miroku was also stumped. Using his wind tunnel would end the fight with the demon, but would take Inuyasha and the jewel shard along with the demon, plunging them all into a never ending void of darkness._

_Kagome, knowing she had to help her friends, and Inuyasha, ran over to her bike. She pulled her bow and arrows out of the basket on the front end of the bike. She pulled an arrow out, getting it straight with the bow pulled back tightly. She turned her body to the demon, who was now focusing on her. _

_She straightened the bow, keeping a tight focus on the jewel shard implanted in the demon's forehead. _

_Kagome let the arrow go, but something happened._

_The demon opened its mouth in a large circle. Sharp fangs hung on the inside all around, but that wasn't what scared Kagome. What came out of the demon's mouth is what did. _

_The demon breathed in, its stomach expanded, then in less than a second, he blew it all back out, now a whirling wind._

"_Kagome! Run!" Inuyasha yelled, still pinned beneath the weight of the demon._

_Her arrow came closer to the jewel shard imbedded in it's forhead, but the wind got to it first. It pushed against the arrow's force, the blue aura around it becoming weaker. It was still to powerful and kept going, but the force of the wind redirected its course, and the arrow hit._

_The demon screamed out in pain and anger. The arrow hit the last quarter of its body, a flash of light erupted, causing Sango, Miroku and Kagome to cover their eyes._

_When the light died down, Kagome let her arm fall to her side. She stared on in amazement, as the demon lay upside down now, freeing Inuyasha. He jumped up, running over to the Tetsusaiga and pulling it out of the ground. The sword roared and became its new form._

_Kagome grinned, and started over to Inuyasha. She froze. The demon's body moved, the end that was cut off from the body started inching its way back, soon reattaching itself._

_What? How did it do that? Kagome thought to herself. _

"_We only got the end of it. That's not enough. We need to cut the head off, where the jewel shard is." Inuyasha said, like he had read her thoughts._

"_But how? The whole body is covered with a shell." Sango said, leaning against her Hirakotsu with Miroku standing next to her._

"_I have an idea. Kagome," he said, turning back to her, his eyes intense. "I'll use my wind scar to distract him. Then use your arrow to separate his head, since you're the only one that can break the shell all the way through. Then, I'll keep hold of the body while you get the jewel shard."_

_A couple minutes later, the demon was turned over and on his feet. It's eyes glazed with anger, and it growled furiously at Kagome. It didn't wait. It charged towards her, Kagome didn't flinch. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't let the demon harm her._

"_You won't touch her!" He yelled, jumping in the air with the sword above his head. He brought it down hard yelling, "Wind Scar!"_

_The wave hit the demon, knocking him back a few yards. Kagome didn't wait, she had perfect aim on the jewel shard, and let her arrow fly._

_The plan went just as Inuyasha had said. The Wind Scar distracted the demon, while Kagome readied herself._

_The hair prickled on the back of her neck, she turned away from the dead body as she slowly picked the jewel shard out, repeating "Ew!" over and over again._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kagome?" Sango's voice pulled her out of her thoughts of the event. "You ok?" they were both sitting in the hot springs, their muscles sore from a full day of walking.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. I was just…thinking." She said and smiled at her friend.

Sango smiled back and replied, "Well come on. I'm getting hungry. How 'bout you?"

Kagome looked down at her stomach as it grumbled and gurgled. She nodded, her face turning red. Sango chuckled, and got out. Kagome followed and began to dry herself, then slipped on her clothes.

Both girls made their way back to the camp, knowing that an angry and hungry hanyou was waiting for them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Its about time!" Inuyasha growled. He and Miroku were sitting next to the fire, the monk was calm and just smiled at his friend's impatience.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked over to her backpack, pulling out four packets of ramen. He handed one to Sango, then one to Miroku, then tossed one at Inuyasha. She knelt down by the fire and opened the lid.

"Uh…aren't you going to cook it!" Inuyasha complained, turning the noodle packet upside down.

"Its already made. It's a new kind, you don't have to heat it up. Just hold it up against the fire for a minute and it will be warm.

Shippou climbed into her lap, and grabbed hold of the ramen packet.

"What about me?" he said, his bottom lip perturbing out into a pout.

"You can share with me. I'm not that hungry anyways." Kagome lied. She really wanted to get done, so she could curl up in her sleeping bag and get a good nights rest for once.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome jolted awake, like something had aroused her from her dreams. Shippou turned in his sleep. She smiled as he looked so peaceful. She looked up. Miroku was leaning against a tree, his head down. He was asleep. Sango wasn't far from where he was, in one of Kagome's sleeping bags she had brought her from her era a while back.

She looked from tree to tree. No Inuyasha. He wasn't in any branches, and she knew he wouldn't sit in a tree unless he had a clear view of her and the rest of them. She slowly got up, leaving the blankets over Shippou so he wouldn't be cold.

She took one last look, to make sure she hadn't over looked a tree. Not seeing him, she walked on. She looked down, seeing a partial foot print in the mud. Inuyasha being the only one that didn't wear shoes, she knew it was his. And so, she knew which way he had gone.

She walked straight on. It was strange for Inuyasha to ever leave the gang. He was always watching for danger, and always watching over her. She knew this, because several times she had caught glances of him peering down at her from the top branch of a tree. Luckily he had never noticed.

She froze. She heard faint voices, calm and two of them. She walked on.

A couple minutes later, she could plainly hear the voices, and what they were saying. She wished she didn't. She knew who's voices they belonged to. She stood behind a tree, peeking over the side.

What she saw made her heart sink.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I have given up trying to make dividers, you know little lines to divide the parts up. They always disappear when I upload my documents! Pissing me off! Ok anyways, this is just a short 4-5 chapter story about InuxKag. Yepperz, enjoy AND REVIEW!**

**Proart-san**


	2. Where's Kagome?

**Disclaimer: HEY! –glomps blue-buggy- my old friend :D Ok anyways, I wont doddle, here is the chapter xD This time there will be a little for you SangoxMiroku fans :P**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Chapter: Where's Kagome?**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sango's eyes fluttered, then jolted open. She lifted her head, peering down at Miroku's arm thrown across her waist, holding her tightly.

She was about to grab his arm, and throw it down and push him away, but seeing this was her only chance to be this close to Miroku, she didn't. Looking up at his face, making sure he wasn't awake, she scooted herself closer to him. Now she was able to feel his warm breath on the very top of her forehead.

Smiling in satisfaction, she went back to sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next morning, she was glad to not hear Inuyasha's angry bellow, trying to get everyone to wake so they could continue on their seek for the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

She slowly lifted her head, looking around. She looked up at a tree just across from them. Inuyasha was on one of the middle branches, asleep.

She was confused. Why was Inuyasha sleeping? Not that she minded, it just wasn't like him. He was always arguing about how humans had to rest so often, and always waking them up early in the morning, when the sky was still dark, to start on the path again.

Sango laid her head back down when she felt Miroku move. She shut her eyes and listened. She felt his other arm slide under her, grip her side and then turn her to face him. Her eyes went wide.

For a second she listened to him, his breath even. Being this close to him was almost exhausting, and to her surprise, he smiled quite exquisite. She felt like she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She had never noticed how magnificently gorgeous he was, and it was hard for her to resist touching him. Then, all of a sudden he began to open his eyes.

Before she could close her eyes, and pretend she was still asleep, his eyes fully opened, and now they were staring at eachother.

She was sure that her face had turn a crimson red. She had to find a way to escape this. Without thinking, she gave him her most evil glare, lifted her hand, and brought it hard across his cheek screaming, "Pervert!"

She stood up, thinking of what to do. Without looking back, she stomped off into the trees, where she was safe to let her face turn back to its normal color.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sango tried her hardest not to look at him, even though she knew that he was looking at her. She was so stupid! She should have reacted quicker, but she was caught up in his—

No! She wouldn't think about him. She had to look natural, for she knew Inuyasha had asked what he did this time and he had explained it all, because he was now looking at her too.

She looked up at Miroku, giving him the same evil glare she always did when he groped her. Miroku shrugged and started playing with his noodles.

Sango, trying to break out conversation and cease this awkward silence, turned to Inuyasha.

"Is Kagome still asleep?" she asked softly, trying to hide the quavers in her voice from the previous _closeness _to Miroku.

Inuyasha looked over at the bush Kagome had laid her sleeping bag behind, in perfect view of the tree Inuyasha had slept in, and shrugged.

"Guess so." He said and gave a quick glance to Sango, then turned back to the bush. "Hey! Lazy, get up!" Inuyasha got up and walked over, pulling back the cover and revealing an _empty_ sleeping bag.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kagome stalked towards the well, fists clamped to her sides, her nails digging into her palms. But that was the least of her problems. Yet again, Inuyasha had succeeded in doing the worst possible thing that he could think of to hurt her.

She tried kicking at a loose rock on the ground, stubbed her toe and yelled out. She grabbed her sore toe, hopping around on one leg, until she finally stumbled and fell back on her bottom.

She growled at her own stupidity, cursing under her breath. All she could think about was Inuyasha. Why did he enjoy torturing her? Why did he enjoy to hurt her so? She longed for him to love her like he loved Kikyo. To hold her like he held KIkyo, and to kiss her like he kissed Kikyo.

But she knew it would never happen. He didn't love her, she was just his shard detector and nothing more. He didn't care for her and didn't care if he hurt her. The only reason he ever came to her was so she would stay and help complete the Shikon no Tama. And that's all she was worth to him.

No love was involved, and there never would be.

Kagome turned as she heard someone approached. Unfortunately she knew who it was, and was in no mood to talk to them.

Stepping out of the clearing, though, was not who she suspected.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Yep. Short chapter, I know, I know. But I had to end it with a little cliffy. So yeah xD –holds up bullet proof shield and climbs in tank- He he :D**

**Anyways, here are some awards:**

**For totally freaking me out with their review of "questions" – Award to LilJChibi**

**For shortest review ever – Award to Inubaby2**

**For using the same word more than once on purpose in one review – Award to darkrose56**

**Welp, there are my first ever Awards xD I do them on all of my stories, and I will do them on this story, even though its not going to be super-duper long. Welp, see you on the next chapter!**


	3. One Mistake Too Many

Disclaimer: Thanks for reviews, very sweet of you xD Anyways, I must explain for my absence of chapters:

My computer crashed, because of my dad. He thought he could fix it, but just made it unbearably **slow.** And so I couldn't update.

The break suited me well xD But I am happy to be back besides that. So here I am with the next chapter…

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Chapter 3: One mistake Too Many

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kagome's scowl deepened as the monk Miroku stepped out of the foliage, looking up and smiled. After him followed Sango, with worry filling her expression.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed, running up to her, almost tripping over a fallen log and threw her arms around her. "We thought something had happened to you, or a youkai got to you!"

"No, I'm fine." She said, half laughing, hugging the exterminator back. "Gomen. I didn't mean to worry you, I just left for a little time on my own…"

She didn't say anything, but leaned back, her eyes filled with worry again. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing!" she said and smiled, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Well come on, lets get back to the camp." She said and half turned.

"Wheres Inuyasha?" she asked, grabbing Sango's arm.

"Oh…uh…" it was obvious Sango had hoped she had not asked her that question, "he…just stayed…at the camp…"

"Oh." Kagome let loose of her arm, then slowly motioned to head back, "Come on."

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

He couldn't look her in the eyes. He knew she was hurting, that she was hurting because of him. Yet again.

But he knew she had been there, when he had gone to see Kikyo. He knew she had seen him with her, but she had it all wrong. It wasn't because he still loved her. No. He had only gone to say good bye to Kikyo. He had promised to kill Naraku, and avenge her death. But that was all. He didn't want Kikyo. He loved Kagome, and wanted to be hers. To give his heart and his soul to her, to keep.

But he couldn't. Not yet. If he told her, if he let it slip to her, than she could get hurt. Youkai, Naraku mostly, could use her to get to him, and he couldn't live with himself if something had happened to her. And if something happened to him, and he didn't make it, he wanted her to be able to move on. He wanted her to be able to forget about him.

Inuyasha watched out of the corner of his eye as Kagome sat by the fire, picking a small container out of her backpack and taking off the light blue lid. She pulled out an omelette and handed it to Sango on a plate, then one to Miroku and then herself. She peered up at Inuyasha.

"Do you want one?" she asked, trying to hide the quaver in her voice. He looked down, then jumped from the branch, landing gracefully two feet from her. He walked over, sitting cross-legged not more than three inches from her and took the plate. He had agreed with himself not to do anything stupid to upset Kagome any further.

He had wanted so bad just to take her in his arms and kiss her, and make her heart aches that he had caused go away, but he held his urges in. He knew he couldn't, not yet.

He ate his omelette silently, cherishing the fact that the others were silent too, feeling the tension between the hanyou and miko.

"Kagome, lets go take a bath. Its been a while." She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her up. "We'll be quick, so then we can go Inuyasha." She said and smiled.

"Not to quick." Kagome replied, sending a glare to the hanyou that only he saw.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"So, what happened?" Sango asked after stepping into the hot spring. Kagome sat on the other side, staring at the water. Shippou was in his floatie Kagome brought for him from her time, his eyes closed and floated around them.

"What do you mean?"

"It's some what obvious you are mad at him, Kagome."

Kagome sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, "He did it again."

"Did what?"

"He went after Kikyo."

"Oh."

"But that's not all. I went after him. I saw that he wasn't around so I just…thought something had happened. And I saw them, hugging."

"…" Sango was silent. "You cant exactly blame him. I mean, she was his first true love. And she in fact, knew how he felt. And she is envious of you now, because you have the chance to see him whenever you feel like it, but she is stuck between death…and life…" she said softly, looking her in the eye intently. "Kagome, just because he goes after her doesn't mean he doesn't care about you just as much. He isnt really the type to show his emotions for someone, especially if he cares deeply about them. But it is some what obvious he does care about you, the way he looks at you sometimes, but anyways, just let it go. Don't let jealousy for Kikyou to catch up with you, its not worth it."

Kagome nodded, she had now wished she had never said anything at all. Sango was right, but Kagome didn't want to believe it. She wanted Inuyasha to hold her, to care for her, and to love her like he did Kikyou so long ago. But he didn't and wouldn't, atleast is what she thought.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kagome and Sango walked into the camp, the guys had already packed up everything and were ready to go, following as Sango had promised.

"Come on." Inuyasha said gruffly. Kagome looked down, holding back tears. He wouldn't even look at her, most likely he was fantasizing about Kikyo, them being together, just the two of them. Without a perverted monk, or a homeless exterminator, or a whiney fox demon, or a human girl from another time. Without her.

She sighed, picking up her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder, she had made up her mind. If she couldn't have Inuyasha in reality, she would go to her fantasies and dream about him there, to atleast give some relief to her broken heart.

She looked up, Inuyasha pulled the bag from her and threw it over his shoulder, turned and started to walk off.

Kagome followed.

After an hour, Kagome pulled herself from her day-dreaming. She was getting exausted, for in her dreamland she couldn't pay attention to where she was going. Her friends were getting suspicious after she tripped for the fifth time, and that time she ran into Inuyasha which wasn't all bad, being caught in his arms.

She had nearly thought of anything she wanted to do with Inuyasha, some making her feel like the lecherous monk, and others were just sitting in his lap on the highest branch of the highest tree of the Inuyasha forest. He would stroke her head slowly, his chin rested on the top of her head. Then he would bend down, and began to soak her with light butterfly kisses.

It had worked, she had some how felt a small bit better. Even though she doubted she would ever have the real thing, she always had her dream world to return to.

Kagome looked up, Inuyasha only two feet in front of her, arms crossed in his haori, hair slowly flowing side to side as he walked, in perfect form. It was almost mesmorizing, giving her another idea for her dream and she retreated into them, and it seemed to atleast pass the time away.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"Kagome?" Kagome snapped her head up, and looked over at whoever broke her from her dreamland. "Are you alright?"

"Huh—Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinking…" she replied to the exterminator.

"Well, we're coming onto a village. Hopefully they have a place to stay." She said, looking down the road. Kagome did the same, seeing the largest village she had since she had been in the fuedal era. All the buildings were nicely made of wood, all having small porches with a rocking chair or a table on it. A larger building, preferably an inn, was white. It was one story, but spread out across the village.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

They walked in, the sweet scent of garden flowers and apples hit their noses. Looking around, there were two hall ways turning into another part of the building, most likely where all the rooms where. One was on each side of the building (right and left). On the left side, there was a small eating area, where people came to have breakfast, lunch or dinner. It had tables about two feet in length on each side, with four seats around it. On the right side was nothing but statues and pictures and one door that said _Bath House_ on it.

Sango giggled gleefully, this being the first time she had ever seen a bath house IN the inn. It was usually outside, or just a hotspring.

The girls walked up to the counter which was exactly in the middle of the two hall ways leading down to the rooms. Kagome smiled, "We need two rooms please."

The woman behind the counter was over-sized, and her glasses were a little too small. She didn't move her head, but looked up at the girls from what she was doing at the counter.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, obviously she didn't really enjoy her job.

"Uh…yes. We need two rooms for the night." Kagome repeated.

"What is your name?" she looked down again, picking up a brush and dipped it genly in the ink bottle.

"Uh, Kagome Higurashi."

"You'll be staying under that name?"

"Yes."

"The regular rooms are free, but if you want a Royal it costs."

"Uh…" she turned to Sango, who just shrugged. "How much?" she asked, smirking.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kagome slid open the door slowly, Inuyasha behind her. She stepped in, her eyes marveled by the wonderous room. A red carpet with a lovely design on it lay on the floor. There was only one bed, large and tall with a blanket identical to the carpet. There was one door to the right of the room in the back, preferably the bathroom. There was a small fireplace to the left on the side, two chairs, with the same print as the carpet, sat four feet from it with a brown table in the middle of it. Two glasses with ice sat on it, with a tall glass of wine behind them. A lovely red curtain with golden curves lay closed over the large window. Kagome walked over, opening the curtain and letting in light.

"Its gorgeous!" she exclaimed, and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left to go walk around.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

He came back in the room fifteen minutes later. He looked over, the door to the bathroom was slightly open. He smirked.

He crept over, hearing Kagome move around in the water. He slid open the door. Kagome shot her head up, and screamed, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" she screamed. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!" she climbed out of the tub, pulling a blanket around her hair and then her body, all the time glaring at the hanyou.

Inuyasha pulled himself up, his head dizzy.

"What was that for!" he yelled.

"You walked in on me!"

"Well _you _left the door open!"

"It was cracked! I just went out to grab an extra towel! You should have known or atleast heard me in the tub."

Inuyasha growled, knowing good and well that he did know. Inside he was still smirking, even though the pain of being sat more than three times hurt and left him a headache he would regret later, he had gotten another glance at Kagome's flawless body.

Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms in his haori sleeves. Usually he would say 'Like I even wanted to see you naked' but thought against it, thinking one lie was enough.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

The next morning, they signed out then left.

Now they were headed to Kaede's village, since Kagome needed to head home for atleast two days of school, then gather supplies.

Inuyasha knelt down, offering Kagome his back.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"We'll get there quicker if you ride on my back. I cant waste time going back to Kaede's village every time you need to go to school."

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

_He really cant even stand me being here…_ she thought to herself.

Not being far from Kaede's village, and she riding Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku on Kilala, they got there in less than two hours.

Inuyasha had agreed to let her visit for a while, then she would head to the well on her bike contraption.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"You can stay there as long as you wish, I could care less." Inuyasha said dully.

"You usually do care, what you going to go off and try and find Kikyou again?" Kagome said, the last part spitting out like venom.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"No tell me!"

"Forget about it." Kagome threw her bag against the wall.'

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and spun her around, "What did you say!"

"Sit!" she yelled, spinning on her heel, she walked over to the door.

Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome stopped. She turned, and walked back over to the hanyou, who was now prying himself from the crater.

"What?"

"What!"

"What did you say? I heard you mumble something."

"I didn't say anything!"

"No, you said 'Atleast Kikyou never abused the power' didn't you?" she said, the hanyou now standing. "Didn't you!" she yelled.

Inuyasha was silent.

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, its always Kikyou huh?" she said softly. "I've tried Inuyasha. I've tried to keep my feelings in, but I just want you to know, that I love you. And I have loved you, but you don't love me. You love Kikyou. So that's why I had this idea." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand, "How 'bout Kikyou being the one that helps you with the shards? I mean, once this is all over, and Naraku is dead, you two can be together, just as planned. And I can save myself from a major heartache, and just maybe…I can forget you easier." Kagome turned, and walked out.

Inuyasha couldn't move, and at this time Miroku and Sango were standing at the door, their eyes as wide as Inuyasha's.

"W-what…?" he looked down at his hand, and there in his palm, was the jewel shards.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

**Thank you, kmf for the idea for the ending. Just messed around with it a bit. But anyways, yes I know it's a bit rushed at the end D: I was running out of time so I had to hurry. Wow, one last chapter of this story. I don't know if I will make a sequel. Depends. Maybe. Just maybe out of boredomn one day or something. But anyways, see you next chapter.**

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

**Chapter 4 – The Dawning of Love**

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

**P.S. Credits to kmf for the last part of story.**

**Please read my other stories, and review. I love you guys and enjoy you guys's reviews. Their awesome.**

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

**oOwolvenhanyouOo: Love you girl! You are awesome! And your reviews are awesome too!**


	4. Mother to Daughter

Disclaimer: Next chapter is up XD thanks for the reviews guys!

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Chapter 3 – Mother to Daughter

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kagome paced back and forth in front of the well. She didn't know what to do! She had said all that stuff to Inuyasha, and she had left the jewel shards in his hands while she walked out, she couldn't _possibly _go back. She would look like an idiot.

But she couldn't even bare the thought of leaving Inuyasha. Even if all they would ever be was friends, she couldn't _possibly_ leave him and try to forget. It just wasn't possible. Her heart burned deep with the passion she had for him, and to forget him like that tore at her mind.

A single tear streamed down her face and fell from her chin. Several more came, and she didn't stop them. She kneeled down, hands over her face, and let it all out. Hopefully, Inuyasha would come for her and stop her. Stop her before she jumped in.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Inuyasha stared wide eyed down at the bottled of shards in his hand. He didn't know how long he had stared at it, but it didn't matter. Again he had hurt Kagome, and badly. All of the times had been bad, but this time it seemed he had crossed the line. He had to find her, make her feel better. He knew what he was going to do.

Clenching the shards tight in his hand, he looked up, his eyes fierce. He started for the door.

"Inuyasha, wait." Miroku cut in, putting one hand on the hanyou's chest to hold him back.

"What?" he snapped. He had no time for the monk and his lecherous thoughts.

"Inuyasha, I don't think you should go after her."

"And why the hell is that?"

"Because she is angry and shes hurt. If you go there, all you will achieve is being sat more than times than you can count. Let her go back to her own time, and let her have a break from this era. Let her have a break from _you._"

"The hell with that." He growled, and tore out of the hut.

He tore through the trees and bushes, heading for the well. He wouldn't—couldn't—let Kagome go back thinking he didn't love her. He couldn't, and wouldn't. He would stop her, he would…he would…what would he do? What could he say? He couldn't tell her he loved her. Not yet. If his enemies knew…then they could harm her to get to him. He wouldn't—couldn't—let that happen.

Reaching the well he came to a trot. He knew that smell anywhere, she was crying. He came up to a tree and peered around the trunk.

As he had already known, she was kneeling on the ground, hands over her face. A tear passed her hands and ran down her cheek, dropping from her jaw. His bottom lip quivered. He had never seen her cry like this, and it tore his heart to pieces.

_Kagome…I'm so sorry…_

Miroku was right. He would wait a couple days, let her take a break, and go to her. He didn't care. He had to tell her, he wasn't going to let her leave him. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

The next morning, he peered over the side of the tree, seeing no sleeping bag with the slumbering Kagome inside it. He had felt so dead that whole night, alone without Kagome's luring essence that wrapped itself around him. It felt like part of his soul was gone, having Kagome not there to comfort him with just her very presence.

She had been gone before, to go back to her own era to go to school and get caught up. But this time was different. She wasn't coming back, she was staying, thinking that Inuyasha didn't love her. Thinking he cared nothing of her, and her only purpose to him was to serve as a jewel collector.

He couldn't —and wouldn't—let her think that. Tomorrow he would go to her, tomorrow he would comfort her, and tomorrow he would admit his undying love for her. He leaned back, hands crossed under his head. With Kagome here, by now he would have woken everyone up, but he wasn't going to move an inch until she was back here with him. For good.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kagome wiped her eyes. She couldn't tell her mom that she loved Inuyasha, and he had yet again hurt her.

She walked out of the well house. Her mother had an old tattered apron on, shovel in hand with gloves on and was working away at the garden.

Her mother looked up and smiled.

"Kagome your home!" she said, and stood up. She took off the gloves and walked over. Kagome's eyes watered. She needed comfort, and her mother was the only person that could give it.

"Oh, mom." Her voice wavered, and she threw her arms around her mother's neck, sobbing against the apron.

Her mother stood there in confusion for a second, then smiled and hugged Kagome back.

"Whats the matter, dear?" she asked softly. Hearing her mother's sweet voice was almost to much for her to handle. No matter what had happened her mother was always there for her.

They sat on the couch, Kagome thanked the lord that her brother was at the store with their gramps. She was glad to have the house just to herself with her mother. She knew if Sota was home, he would be asking a million questions.

But just thinking of him made her smile. She never realized how long she had been gone from home. A couple months ago, Sota was up to her waist, but now he had grown a good three inches and his features had changed to make him look a bit older. But he was still the same Sota, still looking up to the baka Inuyasha.

Thinking of Inuyasha made her heart slam against her ribs, and more tears began to stream slowly down her face.

"Dear, tell me whats wrong." Her mother said, stroking her cheek softly. Oh how she wished Inuyasha would do that to her. How she longed for Inuyasha to touch her like he did Kikyo.

Kagome gagged, a sick acid taste filling her mouth. She stood up and ran for the bathroom, leaning over the toilet.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"Mom, is sis gonna be ok?" Sota tugged on his mother's sleeve and she prepared a cool rag for Kagome's forehead.

"She's going to be fine, dear. She just over did it a bit." His mother replied and patted him on the head. She walked out of the bathroom and went into Kagome's room quietly. She kneeled by her bed and laid the rag on Kagome's heated forehead.

Kagome's eyes were closed, her mother was glad to know she was asleep. She had been throwing up for an hour now, on and off. Hope fully she would sleep well.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

The next day Inuyasha ran for the well, not waisting time to tell the others that he was going. He didn't hesitate to jump into the well on first sight, and he was cast into the time portal.

In seconds he was on the other side, and jumped out of the well. He cracked the door of the well house open and peeked out. No one around.

He opened it up and started for her house.

He climbed on the tree that was closest to her window.

He had many memories of this tree, waiting outside her window for her to wake up so he could drag her back through the well. All that time, and all this time she had thought that all he meant to her was a jewel collector.

She wouldn't think that no longer.

A single drop of sweat rolled down his forehead, and dripped off his chin. He shut his eyes tight, then opened them back up. He was ready.

He jumped onto the window sill, cracked it open, and silently landed on the floor.

He looked over and stepped back. Kagome was lying her bed, a wet rag on her forehead.

He kneeled down, pressing two fingers against her pulse point.

She was burning up. He grinned, yet again she had gotten herself sick. And all for him.

He sighed, and rested his chin on his palm, gazing at the slumbering girl.

She was so gorgeous. Her face was a bit pale, but even in sickness, she was more beautiful than any woman in the fuedal era. More beautiful than Kikyo.

He remembered the first day he met her.

_Inuyasha's eyes slid open, blazing with hatred. Hatred that was fifty years old, and yet burned in his heart like the day he was cast with a spell to the tree._

_He looked around, seeing no one. _

"_The smell…the smell of her who killed me…" he grinned, "…is coming closer…"_

_She ran into the opening, her face plastered with fear. After her came a demon centipede. _

_No match…_

_She fell to her knees, and peered up, meeting with his look of pure hatred. He grinned again._

"_Why toy with second-raters like Mistress Centipede?" he spat._

"…_huh…?" she said, eyes wide. "W-who…are you…?"_

"_Destroy her with a single blast, Kikyo." His grin widened, eyes narrowing, "Besides, you did it to me…"_

_The girl glared at him, and stood up, "Why do you guys keep calling me 'Kikyo'?" she growled, "My name is—"_

"_She's coming." Inuyasha cut her off, looking up._

_The girl turned, just in time to have the centipede-woman grab her by the waist._

"_Draw!" yelled the elderly woman, several arrows flying at the demon._

_Kagome fell to her knees again, covering her head with her arms._

_He frowned, "Really Kikyo, I'm disappointed." _

"_Listen you…I don't know who this Kikyo is, except that she's **not **me." She was now standing in front of him, face to face, her mouth persed in a tiny slit. "My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me."_

"_Do you expect me to believe that I wouldn't know the stench of the woman that…" he narrowed his eyes, then looked away in disgust, "You're not her…"_

"_Good, get it now?"_

"_Feh. I'm not a fool after all. Kikyo looked intelligent…and she was prettier."_

"_Y-you…!"_

He had lied. Kikyo wasn't more beautiful than Kagome. It was the other way around. Kikyo did have a beautiful face, her hair long and smooth hair. But Kagome was more. She had personality. She had a gorgeous smile, one that lit up a darkened room. And the way the skirt fit nicely around her waist would make any man pant like a dog.

He grinned. Maybe he _was _spending too much time with that lecherous monk.

He broke himself from his thoughts, focusing on the present again.

He listened to her breathing, even, each breath she took he was falling deeper in love with her. He leaned forward, nose to nose with her. He lightly pressed his lips against hers then pulled back.

He gasped, his eyes widening.

Her eyes were open.

"D-did you just…"

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

**Thought I'd end it with a little cliff-hanger Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Longer? I know! xD so proud of myself! Anyways, hope you liked it and all.**

**Advertisement: Want a story you can see grow in progress? Want a story that will keep you interested and that you'll want to read over and over again? Hanyou with Miko: The Sequel is just the story for you :D**

**Description: Sum: Sequel. Ekiru is back? It can't be! They had killed him, he was gone. How could he be back? Or is it really Ekiru? And what happens when he trys to use Kagome to kill Inuyasha, then take the jewels for himself?**

**Oh yeah, you need to read Hanyou with Miko, the first story, so you know whats going on in the sequel xD It'll be kind of hard to keep up if you havent read the first story!**

**So yeah, and other of my stories like Memories of the Past, which is just a story about my own imagination:**

**Description of Memories of the Past: Inuyasha remembers. He remembers every moment of it. Every detail of the day his sister was murdered right in front of his eyes by the villagers. Now, him and his friends are now in search for the Shikon no Tama. What happens when he runs into a girl that is faintly familiar to his long ago sister? One word: Chaos**

**So yeah, check them out trust me they are nice. But anyways, Thanks for the reviewing, here is just some of my ramblings:**

**For practically doing a short story for a review xP – KawaiiInuyasha14841**

**For trying to kill me with a sledge hammer xo – oOwolvenhanyouOo**

**For doubting this was a good 4-5 chapter story (joke xD) – inuyashakagomefan305**

**That's all the awards for now. I must be off and check on my xanga to see if this guy has asked me out yet or not :D**

**Oh yeah, on the last chapter it might of said the next chapter would be called The Dawning of Love, but that's going to be the next chapter ;;**

**--Proart-san**


	5. The Dawning Of Love

Disclaimer: I know, I know, what a bad cliff-hanger. –Beats self- Sorry, so just to say thanks for all of my great and wonderful reviews, I will update quick :D

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Chapter 5 – The Dawning of Love

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kagome blinked twice. By now her's and Inuyasha's face were now a bright crimson red.

"D-did you just…k-kiss me…?" she whispered, unable to look him straight in the eye. Inuyasha leaned back. She was too disgusted with him, she didn't even want to look at him.

She looked back, just seeing his foot before he was fully out the window. She got up, pushing the thoughts of the pain in her stomach to the back of her mind. She looked out the window.

He was gone.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered to herself.

Not thinking, she threw on any clothes that her eyes set on first. She ran out of her bed room, and was down the stairs in three large leaps.

She threw open the door of the house and ran out. She looked around.

She saw no sign of him.

Her bottom lip was still quivering from the kiss, almost melting beneath him. She had been awake since he had touched her cheek, but waited to see what he was going to do. He had kissed her. Could that…possibly mean that he…loved her? Could it mean he really thought more about her than just a jewel collector? Could it be that…Kikyo was finally out of his life, that just maybe—just maybe—he really thought of her above Kikyo.

Sure, she wasn't as beautiful, or as couragous, or as powerful as Kikyo, but maybe she was good enough. Maybe—hopefully—she was good enough for him.

She shook her head, she would think about that later. Now she had to find Inuyasha. She had to tell him. She had to tell him that she loved him, more than anyone else. Now she was certain that he did too. She just…knew it…

"Inuyasha?" she yelled. Calling out his name several times, she received no answer.

She whirled around several times, seeing him sitting on no trees. She ran up to the well house and peeked inside. No Inuyasha.

Did he? Did he go back to the feudal era? If so, she couldn't follow him. She had no jewel shards. And she didn't sense them, but she had given them to him. He did leave. He left her.

All of it was too confusing for her.

She turned, and walked back to the shrine.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

She threw her clothes in the corner of her room and plopped down on the bed. Her stomach cramped up on her, sending shooting pains through her head. She curled up, covering herself in her blanket, and tried to sleep. Maybe he would come back, maybe he was just shocked…shocked that she had been awake.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

The next day, she got ready for school. There was no point in calling in sick, since she was feeling much better and she couldn't exactly go back to the fuedal era. She grabbed a banana off the counter and was out the door. She was hoping to god that Inuyasha would be there waiting for her when she got back.

The first two hours of school went by slowly, and at lunch her friends bombarded her with all the things that had gone on lately at school. She nodded, making them think she was actually listening, even though her mind was elsewhere.

After lunch she strolled through her next classes. Her last class of the day, she had to stand outside for not paying attention. But how could she? The guy she had loved for so long had done the one thing she had wished for for the longest time. How could she not think of him? How could she not think of the idea of him never coming back for her.

Several horrible images rolled across her mind. More than half of them involved Kikyo.

Just the thought of the woman enraged Kagome. She had remembered on several occasions Kikyo had tried to kill Inuyasha.

But of course, she couldn't possibly understand what the two had gone through, so she had no right to blame either of them, even though it would have made it a hell of a lot easier if she could.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kagome walked home, hoping—praying—that Inuyasha was there, waiting for her. To bring her back with him.

She slid open the door to her home, peeked in. She walked in, slipping off her shoes.

"Welcome home, Kagome." Her mother greeted her.

Kagome smiled, "Is Inuyasha here?"

"No dear, I havent seen him in a while. Is he alright?"

Her heart dropped.

"Yeah, hes fine." She gave her mother a weak smile, then headed for the stairs to her room.

"Oh, Kagome?"

Kagome turned, "Yeah mom?"

"You left this in your shorts pocket. Luckily I checked your pockets before I washed in, the glass might have broken and could have lost all the pieces."

Confusion.

Her mother reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle, and handed it to Kagome.

Her eyes lit up.

It was the bottle that held the jewel shards, and the jewel shards were inside.

But…but she had given them to Inuyasha. How did she get them in her pockets?

She dropped her books on the floor and ran out of the house, taking the steps in a single leap.

She slid open the well house door, waisting no time down the stairs. She stood at the well, and gripped the shard bottle tight. Lifting one leg over the side of the well, she jumped through and disappeared into the time portal.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kagome climbed out, relieved that her bicycle was there waiting for her. In seconds she was off to Kaede's village, ignoring the creaking of her torn up bike.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

She leaped off, the bicycle falling to the ground with a thud. She looked around, several people where outside, children playing with eachother.

She spotted Kaede.

"Kaede!" she said to herself and ran up to her.

"Kagome? Is that ye?" she asked, referring to the fact that Kagome's hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Yeah, is Inuyasha here?" she asked, looking around again.

"He's off at the river catching fish, I am sure." Kagome nodded, turned, and ran.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Inuyasha's head snapped up. He knew that scent. Kagome? She did…she did return.

He threw down the string of fish he had caught and stood up, taking a deep whiff.

Yes, he was sure. And her scent was coming closer.

He took off, the sleeves of his haori flying behind him.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kagome ran as fast as she could, a pain forming in her side.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Closer, closer, closer.

Kagome stopped.

Inuyasha stopped.

Seven feet away.

Several minutes flew bye, and yet the two remained still, their eyes locked on eachother.

Kagome burst, and ran up to him. She cupped both hands on his cheeks, reaching up on her tippy-toes, and locked her lips on his.

His eyes flew open in shock.

She pulled back, her lip began to quiver again.

"I-Inuyasha…" she whispered, a knot forming in her throat.

He smiled, rubbing her thumb across the top of her cheek.

"I love you Kagome…" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She sniffled, the moment she had dreamed about had actually come true, "I love you too," she whispered, a small tear streaming down her face. Inuyasha wiped it away with his thumb. He bent down and kissed her neck softly. "But one question. How did the jewel shards end up in my pocket?" At that, Inuyasha's ears perked, his muscles tensed for a fleet moment. He leaned back, a wide grin on his face.

"Well, I couldn't just strand you in your era. And I had to make sure you felt the same, so, I put the shards in your pocket to see if you would come back." He shrugged, "And you fell for it."

Kagome glared at him, "So that was your plan?"

"…yeah…" He grinned even wider, "It worked didn't it?"

Kagome smiled, and kissed him again. Now, she wouldn't have to dream about this moment any more. She was living it.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

**-sniffle- Wow. So…so romantic. Yeah I threw a bit of a twist in there. I know, I know, shorter chapter. But I didn't have a way to make it longer so don't kill me. But anyways I really hoped you enjoyed this short little story about Inuyasha and Kagome. I might throw in a extra chapter about Sango and Miroku. Maybe, but right now I am working on a long sequel.**

**So yeah, thank you SO much for all the sweet reviews, loved them all and I loved that you guys could wait for the next chapter. I thought I'd better put it up before someone snipes me out or something :D**

**Love you guys! See you the next time!**


End file.
